The unlucky Naoto-Kun
by YuumaChii
Summary: Hello, so this is a Yuri fanfiction about how Naoto runs into the issue of love, It is in first person perspective. I would appreciate it if you could give this story a try but if you are not interested that is okay too, I promise my writing will get better as the story goes on as I have to have time to get used to writing in a certain way. It may contain mature content later on.
1. So it begins

**Hello, **

**this is my second Yuri story, I would very much appreciate it if you could leave some suggestions for me in the form of a comment, however if you just want to read and leave or favorite that's fine as well. Thank you for visiting my story and I hope to write more of it soon.**

**~Yuuma Chii**

* * *

"Hmm..." I sigh to myself quietly, what am I doing? I'm certainly not being productive, just lazing about and thinking about the day prior. No, thinking is to dull a word to describe it, I'm...cogitating, worrying.

I'm not even exactly sure what is causing me so much anxiety; perhaps I should run the scenario through my head once more, yes.

I'm waiting to talk to Dojima san about a new case I was hoping to scrutinize, just silently waiting for my summoning, as I scan over magazines that I must have read over a million times.

Then almost on cue Dojima withdrew from the room obviously arguing with someone, as he retreated further from the door way the other person exited as well.

The dimly lit room released a woman, a college student perhaps, or at least around that age, and stunningly attractive. I usually mutely acknowledge things like this and then push them to the back of my thought process, but, her beauty stuck with me.

This was unusual, I had never experienced a sensation like this before, it was slightly reminiscent of obsession, but more. Her presence never left my memory, her looks so vivid in my mind even after she had exited the building.

What is this, I can't think straight, my vision is clouding! I panic for a second, and then I am brought out of this state by Dojima calling out to me.

"Shirogane san?" he calls out once again, with the slightest hint of worry.

"Oh! I-...Forgive me..." I reply my mind regaining its original pace, finally. "Sorry, my mind was elsewhere, let's take this to your office, shall we?" I pivot my body to face the hall towards the office.

"Yes..." Dojima says, obviously taking in the situation. "Are you positive you are alright?" I knew this question was coming.

"I am, thank you for your concern, but I am sure I don't need it." I quickly reassure him, and as best I can, myself.

From then on we spent most of the day discussing why I should and should not be on the case, as well as having to wait for him to answer phone calls.

In this end it seems that I would not be put on the case, but he said that he would mention it to the higher ups and discuss it with them. It is not my battle anymore.

Now look at me, lying on my bed with just my shorts and a pillow to cover myself, moping about.

Why is this affecting me so heavily, I have not been able to get rid of that 'obsessive' feeling since then, why? Am I really that upset about the case, am I that easily affected?

No, or at least...I shouldn't be...

"BAH" I shout to myself, frustrated by my own thoughts. I'm not that stupid, I know this feeling is caused by that woman the other day; I just don't want it to be that.

I want to reject the fact that a person who I saw just once, whose name I am unaware of, could possible bombard my feelings and thoughts this far.

I really am weak...there is no denying it.

I can remember her so vividly, her fantastically auburn hair framing her porcelain tone face and fiery eyes.

I sigh again, why is she having this affect on me? This is something that goes far beyond my expertise, am I sick? ...Perhaps in the head.

I decide to investigate this nuisance of a feeling...the internet is my best friend in this situation. I open my laptop and enter the password...darn I messed it up the first time, I enter it a second time and get the familiar sound of welcoming.

I wait for my programs to load and click on the icon that will allow me to access the internet.

The window opens and I type these 'symptoms' in to the search bar, hoping for a solution, or at least an answer.

Loading... I find it harder to remain calm the longer it loads. My anticipation grows every second. Damn my diminishing sanity!

Yes, finally...I peruse the suggested links given to me.

By the end of this I have concluded that I probably had a stroke...not that many of the links suggested that, it was just the only possible medical condition I could experience. The rest was just websites and forums dedicated to romance.

I consider the possibility that I could be in love...but, I cover it with the explanation that it is too early to determine. My first order of business should be to schedule a doctor's appointment and get myself examined. I can't say I'm especially fond of this idea, but if I am sick I should at least know, even it costs me some of my comfort.

I get a shirt on and walk to the phone located downstairs, thank the lord my grandpa is still sleeping, even though his sight is not the best it would still be embarrassing to be seen in this attire, but I am lazy.

I call my doctor and schedule an appointment, great, now I can relax a little. All I can do is hope it is not a dire situation, perhaps I should go out, get my mind off things.

I quickly jog back up the stairs and enter my room, time to dress myself.

I get dressed in casual attire and grab my hat, then I head to the front door and slip on a pair of dark shoes and promptly write a note for my grandpa when he awakens so he will not worry.

I silently bid the house farewell and continue on down the street, where should I go?

There are many choices, I could head down to Junes to do some shopping for groceries and other items, I could go to the park and relax maybe feed some pigeons.

Perhaps I should call one of my friends; surely they would like to hang out.

Oh, crap...I search my pockets desperately...no cell phone.

"Well that is just the icing on the cake isn't it...?" I mumble to myself as it would seem that I had left my precious item at home.

Please tell me I didn't leave my wallet at home as well...I search again.

Yes, at least I remembered one thing, perhaps I'll head to Junes then... I exhale exasperated as I head to the bus stop and wait for the bus to arrive.

If I ever had pride it's definitely gone now, I'm such a klutz.

Fifteen minutes later the bus arrives, I get on and open my wallet to retrieve some coins...none.

WHAT THE ABSOLUTE F-?!

I stop myself, I'm losing my temper, I just need to take a breather...

I calm myself, and retrieve the smallest bill I have...I accept the coins the bus driver hands to me and put them in my wallet as I sit down at the back of the bus.

I want to avoid the sight of people as I think I have embarrassed myself enough today.

I end up thinking about her again, her elegant stature and poised aura. Why must I torture myself with these thoughts, I don't even know her name, can I at least control myself a little?

Apparently as I realize that I have just missed my stop...

I cannot possible fathom the number of swears I want to shout in this moment, I am a complete idiot

"Imbecile..." I scold myself quietly, how could I let this happen?!

I resist the urge to order the bus driver to stop; his job is hard enough...especially with having to encounter airheads like me.

I wait until the bus arrives at the next stop and then exit in a huff; however the doors shut on my shirt and drag me along as the bus starts to move!

Oh no...I hit the windows trying to get the attention of the one passenger inside, an old lady, asleep, which just happens to be extremely inconvenient for me.

My fate now rests in her hands as the bus driver has one headphone in his ear and is obliviously in the middle a well liked song, it will be a miracle if he notices.

God dammit, what am I going to do?! I panic, yelling and hitting the window simultaneously, the old lady awakening slowly.

By the time she is fully aware she too has entered into a panic and is screaming, the bus driver responds with "What is wrong?!" He does not glance back however...just my luck.

Are you kidding me?! I think I might just die by this unfortunate turn of events in the most pathetic way possible. 'Please notice' I try telepathically order the bus driver whilst yelling.

The old woman points at me, while uttering a few shrieks, she obviously is also too frightened to actually make coherent sentences. The bus driver finally pulls over and glances back at her, thank god.

He finally catches on and rushes to the gear that opens the doors, I fall a little bit, landing on my feet and then to my knees, thank heaven.

I sit on my knees for a little bit, pressing my hands into the pavement. I am in shock right now...I'm hyperventilating...I need to calm down or I'll pass out.

Stop, stop, stop, stop...damn I can't calm down, I feel my consciousness fade, gravity takes its toll and I feel my left side hit the cement as I keel over.

My vision is going in and out of focus; I can faintly hear the voice of the bus driver yelling at me.

"Sir, are you okay ...sir!" I can hear him, I just can't respond. I desperately try to give him some sign that I am alright, or am I?

I try to sit up only to be met with gravity yet again and be reunited with the pavement; it seems the cement has taken a liking to me hasn't it? At least I was able to give the alarmed bus driver a sign I was still alive.

Good, I think he took note of that; he runs into his bus and tries to call for help, an ambulance maybe? Perhaps he is just reporting this to his fellow coworkers.

I breathe calmly; I focus only on my breath for a little while and slowly regain some strength, as this is the only thing I can do to better myself in this moment.

I sit myself up and hunch over, I clear my mind and continue to slowly move into an upright position, then I start to hear noises again...

A clicking noise, I can't yet lift my head though...what is that noise? Do I have a concussion? No, its heels...I continue to breathe so that I can eventually raise my head to greet whoever is walking this way.

I lift my head, exhausted, and to be greeted by a familiar face. It's her, the woman who was at the police station! The same woman who completely destroyed my self-composure when I last saw her.

She seems worried, perhaps she just witnessed all this from up the hill, yes, that seems a logical explanation. Every advance she makes towards me, the worse my mind becomes.

I can't let her get any closer, I can feel my face growing warm, I try to form reassuring words but I can't. My vocal chords won't release from their clenched state, I can't say a word.

She rushes over as I start to fall over once more, I can't take this, and I need to rest. I can feel her slide her slender arms across my back to support my torso, her grip is gentle and compassionate.

I start to relax and I can feel my heart beat from every surface and orifice of my body, my breathing becomes the only thing I can hear until she speaks.

"Are you alright...?" she inquires pausing and preparing to gather words based on what I reply with. She stares at me with such intensity that is not smothering but rather, inviting.

"Y-yes..." I reply, my voice slightly trembling, if I am okay I sure don't sound to convincing. I catch myself staring at her; I must look ridiculous, like a child without thought.

How utterly humiliating...

"Good, can you tell me your name, or perhaps the date?" ...My name? What a strange question, oh! She is checking for signs of a concussion, yes. She reaches for my wallet; I let her of course she is obviously looking for some form of identification.

"Shirogane...Naoto, it's the..." Darn, I can't remember the date... what is the date?

Oh, right, it's the May 5th... good; it seems I'm alright after all.

"May 5th "I finish my previous sentence; she smiles at me with reassurance, how kind. She then attempts to help me to the nearest bench; I walk awkwardly still trying to regain my balance.

"You can push up against me you know, I am here to help...I won't fall over either, I promise" she urges me to rely on her, I feel pitiful. I'm not offended by her kind offer but rather, disappointed in my own physical abilities.

We eventually make it to the bench, though my awkward walking helped no one. I sit down and she slips off the coat she is wearing and slips in over my shoulders in an attempt to use it like a shock blanket.

Do I really look that helpless? Or is this just common courtesy when someone has been swept up by a rouge bus door. Just thinking about my earlier predicament makes me laugh a little at how silly it all was.

The woman gives me an odd look; perhaps my laughter has made me look insane? Hopefully not...

She squats down so that our faces are level with each other, "By the way my name is Kirijo, Mitsuru, let me know if you feel any pains or aches okay I'm just going to give you a quick look over for cuts or bruises. Is that alright?"

Kirijo...? Isn't that the name of a government business? Something similar...it sounds awfully familiar.

"Yes...its fine, thank you" I reply, my voice is weak, hopefully she heard. I have no control over the volume of my voice.

She lifts up the legs of my pants to reveal my calves...they don't look to bad, just a few small bruises from my legs hitting the bottom of the doors. I can see in her eyes that she takes note of them and then continues on to my arms. I'm wearing a short sleeved shirt so she doesn't have to roll them up, she stares at my left hand which I had used to hit the window.

It's bruised pretty badly along with some cuts long my arm from gravel flung up by the tires. It looks a lot worse then it feels, and there is no blood just a few scrapes.

She checks the other arm which is basically identical to my other one and then relaxes a bit after pressing on all my limbs. No sprained or broken bones, awesome.

It seems that along with my unluckiness I seem to have caught a break somewhere. I suppose this will make a great story for my friends, how silly.

The woman gets up and talks with the bus driver for a little while, they seem to be discussing the best course of action, judging by my lack of injury I won't be sent to the hospital but it seems that my doctor's appointment will come a lot sooner than planned.

Oh well, even though my confusion and panic has mostly left me I still have a fluttering feeling in my stomach, and it only gets more intense the closer I am to my 'savior of the day' Mitsuru Kirijo...

* * *

**Thank you for making it all the way through chapter one, I very much appreciate you taking the time to read it. Again, some constructive criticism would be wonderful I love hearing from viewers even if its just a small compliment and I hope you enjoyed the story and are looking forward to more chapters. Thank you so much.**

**~Yuuma Chii**


	2. Revenge of gravity, sort of

**Hello,**

**I'm so happy you made it through chapter one, I know my writing isn't great when I'm adapting to a new form or character, but I'm so grateful that you will consider joining me on this journey. I want you to know that it might take longer for me to release chapters as I want to read over my work several times so that I can ensure that it is my best work that I am offering to you. I hope you will leave some comments but if you would rather favorite or follow that's fine too, but any constructive criticism would be very much welcome anytime, and if the story is not working for you that's fine as well. Thank you for getting this far, I write this for you all.**

I decide to escort myself to my doctor's office myself, as I think I have caused enough inconvenience this day. I think I should also attempt to rekindle whatever dignity I have left, if I have any left.

Though perhaps my independence will come off as arrogance, so should I give them some indication that I can take it from here, or will it be too obvious that I am trying to seem mature? No, I think I will just alert them that I can escort myself and that their help was very much appreciated, yes.

I try to casually stroll over to where Mitsuru and the bus driver are confabulating, just barely controlling my legs enough to have them avoid tripping each other and causing me more embarrassment then I have already suffered.

"If I may, I think I will be able to handle myself from here on out, I greatly appreciate what you have both done to help, Thank you." I make sure to stand up straight and make my words sound as sincere as possible. I then hand Mitsuru's coat back to her making sure to gratefully bow afterwards.

"Oh no, I will take care of it, don't worry, it's no trouble or inconvenience to me." The beautiful woman says in a comforting tone, her dark red hair slightly swaying in the breeze. It's almost as if she can read exactly what I am wondering... I can't force myself to say no to this, it would seem especially naive for me to push so hard that I can take care of myself. Even if I want to be independent, courtesy and manners comes first, besides, I quite enjoy being around someone so captivating.

"Are you sure? I would hate to make you think that you have some responsibility in this event." I try to be as polite as I can, I really do want to make sure that she is comfortable, as situations as spontaneous as this can be stressful.

"Yes, I'm quite positive; your safety should come first." She remarks, her voice is so kind it makes me feel guilty without a reason, how can she make me feel this way with just her words?

I nod, smiling and relaxing my form slightly. What compels her to be excruciatingly kind and so very humble, especially since this is our first time officially meeting? Is she this altruistic towards everyone, or did she perhaps notice me the other day as well?

No, I shouldn't engage in such romantic thoughts as 'love at first sight', I cannot even be sure that I am feeling 'amorous' affections towards Ms. Kirijo. So until I am sure, I should refrain from such doltish thoughts. Even if I did have such feelings, I do not think my fondness would be returned, I think I'm much to 'faulty' to be accepted in such an intimate way. How can I expect someone to accept me if I cannot?

"Thank you." I add, making sure that my gratitude gets across in every form, I think she should be shown every ounce of appreciation that she deserves, which in my eyes is quite a lot. I feel extremely indebted to her, I do not even think that words could show exactly how much respect I have for her.

Suddenly a limousine pulls up to the curb just behind the bus, how odd, usually extravagant cars such as these never pass through town, let alone pull to the curb in such a (in comparison to) rather 'drab' community. Having had lived in Inaba for a while I have never once seen anything such as this, I try to run explanations through my head but none seem to make much sense.

The driver of this particular limousine steps out and walks to the back door opening it and motioning for someone to step in, but who? I look around, gripping the brim of my hat and running my fingers back and forth, as a mental stimulus. Mitsuru takes a few confident steps and then turns to face me.

"Our ride is here." She motions to the car, whilst donning a smile.

Oh, my...I am completely astonished; I stare for a few seconds, making sure that I understood the last sentence. I can't say I feel like I belong in a situation like this, I feel very out of place in my casual attire accompanied by my rather admittedly small body. The bus driver's mouth is agape as he boards the bus...he is moving very slowly and awkwardly, I can relate.

I can hear her giggle quietly, and I breakout of thought. Oh, right...I walked towards the car, entirely abashed, and I feel my face change to match my emotions, getting hot and most likely turning a bright shade of red. My legs shake slightly as I put one in front of the other, I get more nervous as I step towards the rather, refined vehicle.

I entertain the idea that my jaw may have been hanging open as well as the bus driver's (who is admittedly still staring with mouth open), and my face gets warmer, I really have made a fool of myself now haven't I? In this moment I want to curl up in a ball and become smaller and smaller until I am no longer visible. But alas, life does not contain such wonderful things...

Mitsuru waits for me to enter the car before moving in as well, I slide into the far right leather seat and grip the seats buckle before strapping myself in, Mitsuru, rather does nothing of that sort and sits in her seat poised.

Have I perhaps increased my embarrassment? Are you supposed to wear a seatbelt in a limousine? I am not sure... I should at least give credit to the diver as I am positive that he is more than capable of a driving exceptionally well, but it was just out of habit that I fastened my seatbelt. Is it strange that I have?

I hide my head by pulling down on my hat slightly, I don't think I can take any more humiliation, it also does not help that the most beauteous woman I have even laid eyes on is sitting no less than 30 inches away... I can feel my face getting warmer as well as my ears, nose, and shoulders, which were thankfully not exposed. I'm not sure how much more of this situation I can withstand.

Mitsuru glances over in my direction and I quickly look away, trying to casually hide my ever growing shame. However looking away has increased my anxiety and I have now started to sweat slightly. I try to calm myself by thinking of other situations, and about the case that I had earlier wanted to be assigned to.

"Are you alright, is there anything I can do for you?" Mitsuru inquires in a soft tone; I think I might just die just from this kind soul. She then leans in closer probably to examine my obviously nervously hidden face, 'please don't get any closer' I yell in my mind. It really is no use, she moves closer instead.

"N-N-NO, I'm fine!" I nervously reply, scooting in to the corner and pull down on the side on my hat even more in a panicked attempt to hide my strawberry colored cheeks (did I really just describe my cheeks like that?) and nervous expression. I am positive she is not going to buy this, but I helplessly try anyways, perhaps the universe will have some sort of redemption planned for my soul?

"Are you sure? ...Okay then." She states hesitantly, furrowing her eyebrows. To my surprise she buys it, I can't believe it! Is my luck maybe turning for the better? Then, just as I internally celebrate she quickly snatches my hat to reveal my shocked expression and blushing cheeks. I panic, trying to reach for it one last time before it is completely out of my reach, it seems my celebration was a tad bit early.

...I cannot catch a break can I? I run excuses through my head and then come to the conclusion that it is truly hopeless to struggle any further, besides, my obvious embarrassment has made it harder to feel mature in any matter what-so-ever, I truly have retorted to the behavior of a juvenile...

The fiery haired woman then reaches out a hand to touch my forehead, most likely checking for a fever as my face certainly looks like I have one. She adjusts her hands a few times before removing it and setting in her lap. "You seem to have a fever, here..." She sits up straight and splays her coat across her lap and motions for me to lay down, quietly waiting with a gentle smile on her bright face.

"I-I..." I look up at her for some sign of reassurance, I do want to lay on her lap, but I would hate to make her uncomfortable, I mean we really did just meet a few minutes ago, is it honestly okay to take her up on her offer?

She nods gently and waits; I slowly lie down and position myself whilst trying to make sure she is still comfortable as well. Am I supposed to find this situation this comfortable? Her lap is warm, I don't think I will ever want to rise again, and there is something about this person that makes me feel like a magnet, like a natural attraction. Perhaps it is because we are different in more ways than we are similar, well, assuming from the knowledge I have of her (Almost none). Anyways, my point being opposites attract, most of the time.

The ride to the nearest medical clinic is at least twenty-five minutes from here, so I decide to close my eyes. I sink into deep thought, I think about how nice it would be to spend a majority of my life around this person, I wonder if she has a 'partner'. Then, before I know it, I have fallen into a dream, a dream of connection and allurement.

Suddenly I am awoken my Mitsuru's voice and her gentle hand resting on my head. I open my eyes instantaneously and attempt to carefully remove myself from the position I am in, I sit upright and attempt to unbuckle the seatbelt...its caught. I fiddle with it for a few minutes, no luck, what a finicky thing this is... I feel those amber eyes on me as Mitsuru waits patiently; I hope she finds this amusing rather than a nuisance.

Just as I'm about to give up she reaches her hand over to the buckle and uses her slender fingers to press on the release, then to my humiliation it clicks and unlocks...the seatbelt squeals quietly as it slides back and then an awkward silence ensues. Well have embarrassed myself in every way possible it seems, I silently exit the vehicle, my feet slowly meeting the ground as I slide my humiliated self out until I am able to stand up. The driver closes the door behind me and I utter a small "Thank you..." and then continue to advance towards the clinic entrance, Mitsuru beside me.

My legs feel about as stable as pool noodles, but I move on, trying to show no weakness...I am almost sure it's not convincing to anyone. My knees then quake back and forth a couple times before I embrace the ground, my nose the most eager to do so apparently... I begin to sit up, my legs in a 'w' shape feet facing behind me, I here Mitsuru rushing over, her heels hitting the concrete producing a clicking sound. She then slips her arms underneath mine gently, carefully, and attempts to help me stand.

"Are you alright? Just let me know if you need some help, there is no shame in asking." She gives me a worried smile and then places my left arm around her neck and props me up, though she is rather tall, so I feel as if my left side is levitating rather than moving. I feel ridiculous, though after today's experiences the feeling is rather...expected and though not accepted is no stranger to me.

We continue on through the doors of the clinic to be greeted by the smell of medical supplies and anti-bacterial supplies, 'how comforting' I think to myself sarcastically. I am not especially looking forward to seeing the doctor, but I do not think it can be avoided at this point...

"I can take it from here, thank you so much for everything, I truly owe you." I remove my arm from around her neck and bow, I owe her so much, and perhaps I should get her number so I can perform a favor for her. Or am I just coming up with an excuse to get her number? I really am hopeless, I begin to write down my number using one of the pens at the front desk on a scrap piece of paper and I hand it to her.

"If you need a favor be sure to call, I would be happy to help out with anything after what you have done for me today, I cannot thank you enough." Perhaps I sound silly, I mean, what task can I really accomplish for her? I feel extremely useless realizing the expectations I fall short of. I sigh, knowing that she will probably forget about this in a few weeks time and we might never see each other after that. It hurts a little; I begin to feel slightly lonely.

"No 'thanks' is necessary, I was happy to be able to help, but if you don't mind I think I will hang on to this, thank you." Her remark makes my face brighten and blush slightly, maybe she is just being nice, but my instinct is telling me otherwise. I feel like I truly made a connection in the short time that I had been in her presence, I almost want to proclaim my affection towards her, but I stop myself. I do not think she deserves to be embarrassed by someone ¾ of her height, and not after all the wonderful help she has given me.

"Yes, well...thank you again; I hope to hear from you sometime." My voice cracks a little near the end, there I go again making a fool of myself that last part just happened on its own, and I don't want to pressure her. So then why would I say something so rude? I suppose I really do want to meet her again, I just feel so drawn to her... I wonder if she feels the same.

"Yes, I'll make sure to do that, now, you should go get yourself bandaged. Please take care." She laughs kindly at the end and then pivots to face the door and begins to walk back to the elegant limousine outside. A part of me doesn't want her to go, I really enjoy her company, but it is smart to advance forward and meet with the doctor besides I have some questions anyways. I quietly whisper a "Goodbye" before asking the lady at the front desk to assist me in setting up a time to meet with the doctor. I can meet with him in the next few minutes... good; I take a seat in the waiting room seat whilst browsing some magazines, skimming the pages... I cannot say that I am completely focused on the reading material in front of me, instead I continue to think about Mitsuru, how gorgeous, kind, and generous she is...I don't think I will be able to meet someone quite as exquisite as her.

Though, I don't think I should say that quite yet, I do have a whole life ahead of me, or at least that is what I hope. I do believe however, that I have a special connection to her or at least that is what I would like to think, I want to have a relationship of some form with her, not just being acquaintances, I want to know more about her, I want to share things with her. However, it is completely possible that this is a one-sided bond...I could be way in over my head and I would rather not crash and burn, so it's better to keep my dreams to a minimum or at least make them achievable.

"Shirogane...Shirogane Naoto, the doctor will see you now." The receptionist at the front desk summons me and I heed the call as I make my way down the hall the examination room. These rooms always make me feel less than comfortable...the sickly colored walls, the paper covered examination table, it's all very foreboding, though I think I should grow up a little.

The doctor enters the room in a purely white long coat and some casual clothes underneath and then he sits down and speaks. "What can I help you with today Naoto-kun." Adding the 'kun' at the end of my name makes me slightly uncomfortable, my friends are usually the only ones to address me that way. Perhaps he is mistaking me for being younger than I am...that is completely probable...

"I was accidently swept up by a bus earlier today and I also had scheduled an appointment later this month, but it is alright to get it out of the way now." The look on his face is ridiculous as he hears and comprehends my words; it almost causes me to laugh out loud, even though getting swept up by that bus was terrifying its funny to hear myself say it out loud. I cough trying to get him to focus again as he seems sort of frozen in disbelief.

"Oh, yes, well that sounds exciting...and horrifying. What sort of things were you hoping to find out today?" He asks, voice trailing off at first, but then slowly regaining volume and getting back on topic. "Just a general scan of things, I wanted to know if I have any illnesses, or anything of that sort." I answer, not really sure exactly what I am hoping to learn from this examination of sorts.

"Oh, okay then, have you not been feeling well?" He replies while preparing some equipment. I really don't have an answer, I'm not feeling ill, but I'm also not feeling 'well' the uneasiness in my stomach has refused to leave and my thoughts being occupied by her have also refused, and though I'm almost sure that I have an attraction towards Mitsuru, I also don't want to rule out the fact that I could be ill. "Well, not exceptionally, I have been experiencing some 'symptoms' that I have not before, and I was just curious if I was getting sick, but I don't think it's anything serious." I choose my words carefully, not wanting this to be a complete waste of time.

"Oh, okay, well then I'll just prepare some general tests, so could you please remove your clothes, but keep your underclothes on if you're more comfortable with that." He remarks pulling up the scale and placing the stethoscope around his neck. I can't say I'm comfortable with stripping of any sort, much less in front of others, but he is a doctor, so it's part of his job. I sigh...

I unbutton my shirt to reveal my breast binder which I still wear about 99.9% of the time, which in itself it unhealthy, then Remove my pants and keep my shorts on, that should be enough access weight removed. I step on the scale on the doctor's cue and he weights me and well as measures my height, I wait patiently while the rest of the examination goes on. By the end of it I am so cold, standing in your underwear in an air conditioned doctor's office is not exactly comfortable...I practically jump into my clothes in an attempt to quickly warm myself.

"Well I have concluded that everything seems to be fine, though you're a little underweight, have you eaten anything today? " His remark is comforting I'm glad to find out that I am not sick, but also terrified because it means that I am in love...I also remember that I have not eaten today. I almost feel like making a sarcastic remark about how I just got dragged along by a bus and that I had so much time to eat whilst being tugged along, but I refrain from my naive thoughts."No, I have not, I will be sure to do so when I get home." I reply dully, I have never sounded more monotone in my life.

After the examination I leave with a few bandages and some healthy eating advice, as well as remarks about wearing a breast binder...nothing I haven't heard before. I walk out of the clinic doors and continue on my way home, making sure I still have everything...wait...where is my wallet? I pat my pants pockets...nothing. I'll have to call the clinic when I get home as I am already half way there and refused to do anymore extra trips, besides, it didn't have that much money in it. I really am just having the worst luck today aren't I?

**Thank you so much for reading the second chapter I really like how the story is going, but I would like to know if the you all feel the same way. I am not exactly sure what I want to do with the next few chapters, so if you have any requests or anything perhaps I could make some extra comedy chapters in-between the story chapters? If that sounds like a good idea let me know! Thank you so much, I would like to thank Golden-Garden, Phatmon, and Accel-Kun, for commenting, favorite-ing, and following my story, I really appreciate it.**

**~Yuuma Chii**


	3. Do not trust the Doors!

**Hello to all,**

**Oh my, how fast time passes sometimes surprises me, I would like to apologize, and though I am sure I am running out of how many times you will all forgive me (I have apologized far too many times about this exact problem) I hope you can. I have been very stressed put as several friends of mine have been telling me that they wish to commit suicide and all of my attempts of consoling them have been in vain, keep in mind that I am not a physiatrist and so this is quite a lot for me to handle, I really just want them to all see someone about it. Anyways, moving on, I would like to take this opportunity to tell you all to give yourselves a pat on the back as I am amazed you got this far! Looking back on the two previous chapters has been an absolute nightmare I had to grit my teeth the whole way through, hopefully I will have improved somewhat. Please forgive me for any mistakes, errors and clumsiness that I exhibit during my writing, I hope you will enjoy regardless, and some constructive criticism would be nice, as I am never really sure what you would all like to read (please let me know when I am doing something wrong and vice versa!). Thank you (I will thank specific people who have liked and favourite-ed and would highly recommend you check out their profiles).**

**~ Yuuma Chii**

* * *

The stroll back to my house was not as 'eventful' as the journey to...where in god's name was I headed to in the first place? ...Right, Junes...well that certainly took a turn around didn't it? I do not think I will be heading there anytime today, nor do I want to. I am positive now that the only location I want to escort myself to is home, and I am now on a mission to get there as soon as I possibly can without distractions.

When I finally reach the porch I know that I can relax, well at least for the time being...I reach for the doorknob, cautiously might I add, but, just as I expected, it was locked. I searched my pockets for a key that I thought was not going to be there, however, against all odds it was! I do a tiny celebratory jump, and then attempt to unlock the door, but the damned devil lock ate my key! I struggle to pull the metal shape from its place and with little luck as it only wiggled a little at a time. It took me about three minutes to fully remove my key from the lock, and when I took a look at it, it had an enormous dent in it, I mourned quietly from the poor thing... and the key was about as good as air in terms of unlocking the door.

I give up and head to the back to see if my grandpa is still inside, he should not be asleep anymore, so if he is home his scooter should still be located in the back. Please let him be home...I repeat to myself as I circle hurriedly to the back alley, but no, he must've gone out to attend to some errands, it looks like I will have to improvise a way in. I look for some low windows, as I am obviously still not the tallest of people, the number of options I have is extremely affected by this. I have two choices in the end, I can enter through the basement window, which is admittedly and most certainly low, or the kitchen window...hmm.

Neither choice is especially 'logical' per se, since either way it is going to be a fight to get in, however I should probably try the basement, as the kitchen window is directly above the sink (of which would most likely welcome me with a pile a dirty dishes and water). I slide open the basement window just enough for me to squeeze through by using all the physical strength I have, heaving, I get on my stomach and maneuver myself into the opening hoping that my feet can reach the bottom, I get to about my shoulders when I am stopped...the fabric of my shirt has been snagged on the metal framing of the windowsill. I try my best to wiggle in hopes that it would come loose, I am a fool, after about 5 minutes of finagling and feeling frustrated, I shed my shirt and from there I lower myself until I can no longer stretch any further and from there I drop... There is no way in hell I am ever going to be able to close that window or retrieve my shirt from where I am, not unless I stood on some boxes. I look around the damp dark basement in search of some boxes, but with nothing to show for it, all the boxes would most likely be in the attic... I'm not even safe in my own house! I decide to just leave it and retrieve some boxes after I get a new shirt on...and yet again, I am met with another 'issue', the basement door is locked, doors must be trying to take revenge on me. GREAT... so my grandpa is going to discover me shirtless in our cold, dimly basement, alone that was locked from the outside...I can think of about a million other things that would be easier to explain. I don't even have a phone to call for some assistance, so I will have to wait a couple minutes...hours maybe until I can request some help, fine, the wait is on.

I curl up on the stair closest to the door and close my heavy eyelids, this is more 'adventure' than I have had in a long time, I think the only thing that was more exhausting was the murder cases from two years ago, though unlike those, I won't miss this 'adventure' of sorts. I really do miss being around everyone, being welcomed to a group, unconditionally. I slowly drift into a well deserved nap, though I can't really remember what I dreamt of, oh well. I can hear someone's footsteps coming down the hall, and in response I knock on the door, desperately requesting to be let up to the (warm) main floor. "Hello, grandpa, can you please open the door" I say with all the strength I can, I hear the lock click and the door open, I jump up and maneuver myself around my grandpa, who is supremely surprised. "Thank you so much!" I exclaim as I run up the stairs to fetch a shirt, the only thing on my 'wish list' at this point being heat.

I sigh with relief as I feel the warmth of the sweater I have dressed myself in seeping into my skin, and I begin to search for my phone. "Ah Hah!" I proclaim as I hold my phone and begin to search through my missed calls and texts, dammit, I appeared to have missed a call from the police station office...no more than one, several. I call back listening to the ringer repeat a couple times before I hear the click of someone picking up the receiver and the crackle of feint static. "Hello, this is Dojima speaking, how may I assist you?" I hold my breath slightly as I ask "Good afternoon, this is Shirogane, It seems you called many times, I would like to apologize for not picking up, I was rather...busy..." Yes, busy indeed, busy getting swept up by a maniacal bus door. "Ah...Yes, about that, I talked to some people working on the case you requested to be on, and they are a little less than 'enthusiastic' to have you help, but they said its fine. Oh, on one condition..." He sighs at the end, for what reason, I am not sure, but I am worried... "What might that be?" There is a long pause on the other end and all I can hear in static and Dojima-san sighing.

"They request that you are limited to only some knowledge of what happened, so, unfortunately you cannot be fully informed...would you still like to be assigned to it?" Dojima sounds frustrated, I feel guilty about putting him through all the trouble of convincing them...I am also extremely ticked, how ignorant could these investigators be! "Did they say why? That is assuming they had a valid reason." I say, my frustration obviously rearing its ugly head, I struggle to remain calm as the next few words spill from the receiver "They claim that you are not fully registered with the police force, and that you have only a minority of experience, therefore the information would of no help to you." I can hear him lay back in his chair, possibly just as pissed as I am..."How long can I have to think about this? ..." My voice cracks a little, after all the work and cases I have helped with and solved over these years these are the excuses I get?! This is obviously an excuse based on pride, if they solve it first they can just tell me 'you're still young, you'll get plenty more chances', however if I solve it first they cannot say anything to console themselves, to redeem their dignity. So this is how the adult world works...

"A week at most, okay? I hope to hear back soon... and hey, Shirogane...I'm sorry." So he can see through me too can't he...there really is no reason for him to apologize, I mean, he didn't do anything, he really had no say in what was decided. "Yes, well, the apology isn't needed; I understand the situation, thank you anyways. Goodbye." I hold back all the emotions that are thrashing about in my head...and hang up the phone, and though I am upset, I really shouldn't mope around quite so much; this is the way things are going to be treated, so I may as well attempt to adapt.

I don't eat that evening, as I am just not all the hungry, I figure that I should let Mitsuru know that I may have left my wallet, and then as if by some dark magic I get a call...and who should it happen to be but Ms Kirijo. "H-Hello!" I yelp into the phone, why can't I control my volume, it's just a coincidence that she happened to call exactly as I was thinking about her... "Hello, is this Naoto Shirogane?" She quietly giggles, or perhaps it's loudly and she is just holding the phone down."Yes, speaking." I reply embarrassed adding nervous laughter at the end, I can feel my face get hot, I get there really is no getting around having romantic feelings towards her. "I tried to call earlier, but anyways, you left your wallet in the car, would it be alright if I stopped by to drop it off?" She says her voice calm and soft. "O-Oh, umm..." I look around my messy room, and my now sloppy attire. "Umm, how about I come and pick it up tomorrow, we can schedule a time...if that's alright with you I mean!" I reply nervously, I question whether she can hear my anxiety in my voice, but quickly shove away the thought; my self confidence is low enough as it is right now.

"Oh, yes, is there any place in particular you would like to arrange for this meeting?" She asks, possibly looking for a pen and some paper, as I assume her schedule is already very busy. How can she speak in such a composed and mature tone whilst I panic and struggle for the words to say? It is just a matter of age, experience, power? Or is this truly one sided?

"How about the food Junes court?" Otherwise known as, the location I nearly died getting to today, but it is convenient...besides the death factor. I hope it's not too trivial, I mean, she was driving around in a limousine for Christ sake... "Yes, that sounds fine, how about in the afternoon around 1 o'clock?" She replies, writing it down. "Y-yeah, I mean, yes, that sounds fine to me." I add, awkwardly... I am doing a super job in communicating aren't I? I shift around on my bed, trying to maintain whatever 'cool' I have left. "Okay then, I will see you then, Goodbye." She waits a couple seconds before hanging up, her voice echoing in my ear. How am I supposed to compose myself long enough to get my wallet, really how much time do I have before the next bad thing happens? I try not to think about it too much, I might start getting grey hairs if I stress myself out any further...

I spend the rest of my boring night fidgeting about and trying to fall asleep, of which I had no problem doing earlier on the basement stairs. Funny how one comment seems to set me off is life this frustrating for everyone? I sure hope not... After about 2 hours of shuffling and scooting I fall asleep, but alas, it is a nightmare, but nothing special or otherwise significant.

I wake to the sound of my grandpa using the blender; I try to coax myself back to sleep by rolling myself up in the covers like a caterpillar. No salvation for me...the blender is on for an annoyingly long time, so I give up and reluctantly unwrap myself from the warm blankets. I then get dressed for the day by putting on some knee length shorts and a t-shirt while also remembering my hat, and then quickly make sure I have everything, phone...check, keys that work...check, change for a bus pass...check. Looks like I have everything, well, all the things I believe I will need, though perhaps I should ride my grandpa's scooter there. I should ask...it is probably a better idea than taking another bus ride in fear that the doors will eat me again. I head down the stairs to greet my grandfather, who is up before me for once, it's about 11:30, so I do have quite a bit of time before my scheduled meet up. Perhaps I should get there early anyways, then I can make sure that I am 100% on time and safe, I don't want to show up and hour late missing my arm by yet again another bus...

"Good Morning, say, do you mind if I borrow your scooter?" I ask my grandpa, checking what sort of liquid/food he has made in the now yellow colored blender. It takes him a little while to respond, he is probably thinking about 'why' it is exactly that I need his scooter. "Yes, sure, are you leaving now? Oh and when will you be back?" He asks whilst searching for the keys to said scooter, I stand switching my balance back and forth between legs. "I'm going to be going to Junes, I will be back shortly after 1:30, however, I will call if my plans change." I reply informing him, he gives me an odd look and tosses the keys to me "Are you meeting your friends? Or perhaps someone 'special'" He laughs and pats me on the back as he walks by, making sure I know that he just joking around. "Oh yes, because I have a chance at a normal relationship now." I sarcastically remark, it is true though, I can't say I'm completely comfortable with myself, however, I accept that I am not exactly 'gender definitive', I'm fine with being any gender, I just prefer to look this way. We laugh for a little bit before he speaks again "You'll find someone, I just know it. Now, be careful, call me when you get there." He ushers me out of the house, he always gets so excited when I say that I am going out for reasons other than a case, he really has been so kind to me these past few years.

I then quickly hop down the step and go around the back making sure to grab the shirt that had been snagged the other day and closing that damned basement window. I throw my leg over the side and turn on the ignition, and make a final check of everything that I will need, and as soon as I have confirmed the whereabouts of my items I take off. I always love riding on this contraption, just watching the street go by and feeling the wind glide across my skin, it's one of the best feelings. Before I know it I have made it to Junes and I lock up the scooter making sure the lock is not loose or anything like that. I end up just browsing through the departments despite the fact that I actually don't have enough money on me to buy anything, I seem to get more anxious as time passes, I really do want to see her, just being in her presence is amazing, well, at least to me. I do admire her, significantly, I feel like although we hadn't officially met before yesterday I can trust her, perhaps she just makes everyone feel comfortable. I start getting stupidly happy as 1 o'clock approaches, so I try to calm myself; I sit outside in the food court, listening to all the sounds that I people usually don't take time to notice, the call of the birds, the wind rustling trees, the low hum of the cicada's. I'm surprised the weather is so pleasant today, in fact I'm surprised that nothing of horrible fortune has happened today! Was yesterday perhaps just a bad day? I sure as hell hope so! I rejoice quietly while a small smile spreads across my face, I honestly feel relieved...

I check my cell phone for the time, 12:59, so close, although, I can't say I'm expecting her to show up right on the dot, so then why am I so jittery? Then as if on cue, I hear the clicking of heels, and with that I know the exact person that is approaching, I take a deep breath and then turn and smile "Hello..."

* * *

**Alright! The end of chapter three, I hope you all enjoyed it and I am looking forward to hearing from some of you, honestly anything that you could leave a comment about would just make my day, so if you could do that for me that would be awesome! I would also like to add that I am still considering adding little comedy snip-its in between major chapters, so if that sounds like a fun idea, let me know. Thank you so much for getting this far, I always feel kind of bad putting "Naoto" through all this, as she is probably the character I connected to most throughout the series and games. I would like to give a special thanks to:**

**-Accel-kun**

**-CrystalSkullz15**

**-Golden-Garden**

**-Phatmon**

**Thank you all.**

**~Yuuma Chii**


	4. Is the bad luck gone?

**Hello,**

**So it appears that this story will become a once a month sort of thing, unless I decide to do those extra comedy chapters that I was talking about. I really do hope to make this story last longer than my previous story as I want to test my abilities. Any feedback you could give me would be wonderful and I would love it if you could correct me when I make a mistake. I would also like to say that even though this story is not 'popular' I hope most of you would join me on this adventure. Thank you. **

**~Yuuma Chii**

* * *

"Hello." I turn my upper body to face the clicking sound that is approaching me from behind to be met with the exact person I expect it to be, Mitsuru Kirijo. She is dressed in a black dress with a white bow accenting the collar on the right side and a white belt, it becomes apparent that this woman can pull off literally anything, she looks stunning. I feel a bit...underdressed; she outshines everyone with her beauty, and I can't help but stare.

"Good afternoon, it's nice to see you again" Mitsuru replies, she stands elegantly and her body shakes a bit as she giggles quietly. I suddenly remember how to blink and immediately look down at my feet before reassuming my confident aura, or at least attempting to. I remove myself from the table bench and stand to face her, and as I reach my full height I can't help but notice a slight height difference. Not to say that I haven't noticed it before, it just suddenly became clear to me.

I extend my hand out to meet hers in a friendly handshake, and as it ends, I mindlessly keep hold of her hand, being still. Her hands are so soft and delicate; I couldn't possibly fathom how someone with such grace was involved with the police, much less law enforcement of any kind. It took me several seconds to realize that I was still holding her hand, I quickly retreated my hand. Geez, I can't seem to keep focused for more than one minute without being absorbed into her beauty.

She smiles warmly at me, and then reaches into her pocket, removing the wallet I had forgotten. Oh, right, that is what we were meeting up for...I feel a bit crestfallen acknowledging that this meeting will not last much longer, I feel the need to keep her nearby, I must think of something...Any excuse will do, should I ask to go out for coffee? However, she might already have plans.

"Here, I'm glad I was able to return it" Her voice pulls me out of thought and her arm is extended, hand holding out my wallet. I look down at it, and gently remove it from her delicate fingertips.

I wonder if she looked at my ID...if she did then she knows that I am a female, I wonder if she thinks I'm weird, or if she is disappointed?

My heart begins to race, what if she thinks I'm some sort of creep? I begin to question why her approval means so much to me, but that doesn't quell my worry. I still want to her to think highly of me in some part of her mind, to enjoy my company just as much as I enjoy hers... but, that seems nearly impossible.

I stare at my feet in both embarrassment and discouragement; I shouldn't hope for such romantic things, she is a completely different world than I am. She is on a much higher level than I am, and I will never be loved by someone of her status. I cannot believe that I would set myself up for heartache, even after all I have experienced.

"T-thank you, very much." I say trying to lift my head and repress the lump I feel growing in my throat. I shouldn't put her on the spot by becoming randomly emotional, I want to leave, but I also want to stay. I feel like a magnet, attracted to her, hard to part from her...

"No, the pleasure is mine." She replies, eyes staring right into mine, I feel like there are butterflies flying about my stomach, brushing against it. I resist the urge to wrap my arms around her, to hold onto her being, and feel myself melt. She is just so charismatic, and giving, I can see no fault in her...none.

As I begin to gaze back down towards my feet, she speaks in a friendly tone "Would you like to enjoy some Coffee with me?" She smiles at me again. The question hits me like a missile, I feel taken aback. Could she perhaps want to spend time with me? Well, yes of course, she literally asked to spend time, but I question more the reasons behind wanting to visit, and though I doubt it was asked with the same intimacy I feel towards her, there is definitely sincerity in it.

"Yes! I mean, yes that would be wonderful..." I can't help but notice how excited I sounded, how naive. I look her in the eyes, and stand confidently, trying to make up for my fault. She laughs gently, and holds out her hand.

"Shall we be on our way then?" She pivots her body to face towards the coffee shop across the food court. In that instant I take hold of her hand and gently accompany her. Her hand is warm and soft, and I can't help but squeeze it gently, I also take note of how lovely she walks, almost as if she is levitating above the ground. Her hair flows elegantly in the wind, and sways caused by the movement of her body. Do I have a chance of perhaps having Mitsuru as more than an acquaintance, or possibly more than a friend? I try to warn myself of the trouble caused by those thoughts, but I can't help but imagine holding her, maybe even kissing her, and in that moment, my face turns a deep red.

I feel her hand tighten around mine very lightly, and my heart races. I begin to experience shortness of breath, and begin to feel a little dizzy. Hopefully it's not that noticeable...

When we finally approach the cafe I begin to feel better...more, awake. The smell of sweet syrups and caffeinated drinks enter my sinuses, and begins to wake my consciousness. We approach the counter, hand in hand, and I begin to feel the stares of others on the back of my neck, it almost burns. "What would you like?" Mitsuru asks me, turning her face to mine...it's so close. I get lost in her eyes before I finally process the question, "Oh, right..." I announce my order to the barista, and she writes it down on the sleeve of which will later be worn on the cup.

I begin to reach for my wallet, but Mitsuru beats me to the punch... so to speak. She hands the money to the barista and we find a seat near the counter and wait for our drinks. I listen to the hissing sound of the machinery as it prepares the coffee for a few minutes before I hand Mitsuru the some money in order to repay her. "Here is my half." I hold the money out to her and smile; I would hate to make her pay for all that.

"No, it's quite alright, it's my pleasure." She smiles back at me, sitting up straight. "Oh, but I would feel terrible wasting your money like that..." I try to convince her to take it, but she refuses yet again, and this cycle repeat once more before she finally accepts. I feel I little more dignified at least, so I show her my gratitude with a smile.

After our drinks are completed I lift myself to retrieve them in an attempt to be courteous and then maneuver myself back to our seat, making sure to hand her order to her. I then sit down and begin making small talk, which I can't say I'm the best at, but it's the best I can muster. "So, do you have any other plans today?" I say awkwardly, of course she has other things to do, I'm such a ditz.

"Not that I can think of at present moment, today is more of a day out for me, yourself?" She smiles gracefully at me, making my cheeks grow hot, she gaze is so captivating, it takes me awhile to think of an answer. "Oh, no, not today anyways, I was just going to relax..." I reply, keeping watch of my tone and volume. I reach for my cup and begin to take a sip, but I am abruptly stopped by the heat of the liquid pouring into my lap. "Ouch!" I set the cup down and notice that the lip has not been properly attached...darn it. "Sorry, I'll be back in a moment." I say to her, removing my sopping lower half from the chair and walking to the washroom.

Once I'm inside the washroom I begin to grab some paper towels and attempt to remove the coffee stain, I dampen I few to remove the left over stains. I look in the mirror, and to my surprise, it worked pretty well, it's barely noticeable. I walk out of the washroom, after making sure that my clothes are dry and return to my original seat. "Sorry about that, sometimes I can be a bit clumsy." I then begin to secure the lid to my drink and then take a sip.

"Oh no, are you sure you're alright?" Mitsuru looks concerned, and reaches for my hand, and then holds it. "Yes, yes I'm fine, thank you." I smile at her, to reassure her. She nods her head and then lightly pats my hand and sets it down.

The rest of the chat is a little awkward, but I manage to pull through with little embarrassment, and we end up talking until 3:00pm.

Then her phone rings and she answers the call which is a series of 'yes's and then she hangs up. "I'm very sorry, but I will have to leave here, are you alright to make it home by yourself?" she asks me, standing up and putting her cell-phone away. "Oh, yes, of course...it was, um, quite wonderful getting a chance to speak with you." I reply, removing myself from the chair and accompanying her to the door, where we make our goodbyes. "If you would like I could call you and schedule another time to meet up?" She asks and begins walking towards the exit with me. "Yes, that sounds great." I don't even have to think of the answer, I would do anything to spend time with her. "Great, I will call you when I can." She smiles and bows and then walks to the car that is waiting, her red hair flowing.

After her car leaves I begin to head towards the scooter of which I had parked out front. To my relief it's still there, it seems that my bad luck had not returned entirely.

Once I return home after an uneventful ride, and am greeted my grandfather, who is quite worried. "Where were, you? I thought you were going to call?" His voice is filled with anxiety. Oh shoot, I completely forgot...

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot." I apologize and bow, somehow I have managed to mess things up...

He sighs and rubs the back of his head..."Well, I'll let you off the hook; just remember not to let it happen again." My grandpa turns and walks back to the living room. He has always been so kind, even if he tries to seem strict, he always finds a way to be nice. "Yes, I promise." I remove my shoes and then head to my bedroom; I begin to open my wallet to check if she did look through it...I'm very curious. Then, I notice that although things have been moved about slightly there is a new slip of paper that reads 'I'm sorry, but I just can't accept it. –Kirijo' and the money I gave her earlier behind it...

I stand there staring at it for a few seconds before I realized that I had been duped. I must have left my wallet on the table or chair beside my cup when I left to go to the washroom, darn it! I can't fathom how I had been tricked so easily, and it makes me a little upset.

I walk up the rest of the stairs and fall into my bed once I enter my room... I think about Mitsuru for awhile without really any reason other than she captivates like no other human, and before I know about I have fallen asleep.

* * *

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, I am really sorry about how long it takes me to release these. If you have any questions, or have anything to say about my story please private message me or leave a comment. I would like to thank everyone for reading it and I would also like to express my appreciation to the following people for favorite-ing, following, and commenting on my story. **

**-Accel-kun**

**-Golden-garden**

**-phatmon**

**-Malvvy**

**-Saberclaw5544**

**Thank you all.**


End file.
